Revelation
by Eowyn2
Summary: Vegeta comes in from trianing one night, to find his wife being held at gunpoint. Simple enough. Please comment.


The prideful warrior growled as his artificial opponent finally managed to knock him to the ground

The prideful warrior growled as his artificial opponent finally managed to knock him to the ground. Enzeru, his android opponent, let out a metallic chuckle as she flipped her brown hair back over her shoulder. _Damn,_ Vegeta thought, _Bulma makes these things so realistic it's not funny. It's almost satisfying when I destroy them. _He smirked and launched himself upwards using his hands, rocketing into the air to come to a good height to get a considerable shot at the taller-than-necessary droid. With a smirk and savage chuckle, he spun around n the air to take a powerful kick at Enzeru's head. With a false scream, it came clean off, banging against the gravity room's wall. She twitched a little before falling to the ground with a thud. Vegeta landed, breathing heavily, as that feeling of nirvana faded away with his high heart rate.

He didn't know why humans didn't enjoy fighting. Bulma said it was because of a little thing called _conscience_, like he'd never heard of it before. He snorted to himself as he went over to turn off the gravity simulator. He didn't see what was wrong with every saiya-jin's favourite hobby. It was only killing. But, _no_, Bulma said. It wasn't just killing, like killing a chicken for dinner, it was killing _people._ He didn't see the difference. If it'd make her feel better next time, he could always eat them, too. He chuckled at his cleverness as he grabbed a towel and put it around his neck to go take a shower. Another stupid human habit that Bulma insisted he exercise. He walked slowly out of the gravity towards the Capsule corp. building that doubled as a house. It was pitch black outside, but it didn't matter. He could find his way between the gravity room and the house in his sleep. In fact, he often did.

He put a hand on the smooth railing as he walked up the stairs. As he was going down the hall to the bathroom, he noticed Trunks' door was open. Out of curiosity, he peeked in. 

He blinked and cocked an eyebrow as he saw that Bulma had set up a cot in the room, and was sleeping there holding the baby. Was she mad at him? He slowly and quietly made his way in, lowering his power considerably. Bulma had picked up on sensing powers. She wasn't very good at it, but still, he didn't feel he needed to wake anyone up. 

He smirked softly. Bulma had for gotten to take off Trunks' hat before putting him to bed. He gently reached down and took it off, sitting it in Trunks' crib. He noticed Bulma had forgotten to change as well. She had on a red and white baseball cap, and her black shirt that had in the white writing '100% Woman' He let out a soft chuckle. She had that right. He smirked softly again. He noticed she was wearing cutoff jean shorts that had 'I love the Red Sox' written on the back pockets. She had mentioned going to a baseball game with her parents and Trunks earlier that day. They must have gotten back pretty late. He cocked his head to one side, still smirking. She looked perfectly desirable with her turquoise hair falling in ringlets over her shoulders. He decided to leave her to sleep. She looked like an angel. A real angel. 

He blinked, snapping out of his trance as he noticed Trunks stirring a little in her arms. He was waking up. Vegeta sighed gruffly and picked up his son, putting him on his chest so he was looking behind him. He patted him on the back, careful to be very, very gentle as he walked him down to the kitchen. He was sounding happy now, 'ooh'ing and 'aaah'ing, His little fists hitting Vegeta against the back. As trunks continued amusing himself, Vegeta sat himself down on the counter of the island. Trunks, with a delighted giggle, brought up his little fists and tugged on Vegeta's hair. _Hard._ He winced to stop himself from yelling. He smirked softly and brought Trunks down to a different position, where he couldn't get at his hair. He gurgled and smacked his little baby hands against Vegeta's abdominal muscles. Vegeta looked down at him with a look of fatherly pride, and offered his finger to the child, who took it in both his tiny hands and tried to fit it in his mouth, grumbling in effort. 

Vegeta looked up with a start as he heard a faint crash upstairs and a scream from Bulma. He was alarmed as he dashed up the stairs and into Trunks' room. Bulma was cowering in a corner, a man covered head to toe in black, holding a gun pointed at her.The man looked over to Vegeta, and got a look of blind fear upon seeing the husband's musculature. He didn't even _know_ Bulma Briefs had a husband! Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the robber. He was holding _his _woman at gunpoint! The thief quickly turned to point the gun at the stranger holding the baby. Vegeta, growling, advanced upon the possible killer. Startled, he let the bullet fly. Vegeta winced as the bullet hit him in the arm. It didn't go in very deep, but it still hurt. The burglar let out a scream as Vegeta quickened his pace towards him, scared beyond belief. This guy just took a bullet to the shoulder with no more than a wince! The man, still terrified, tried to go out the way he came. He started to climb from the window to the tree limb beside it. Vegeta set a foot on the windowsill. The criminal was shaking so badly, he fell out of the tree and onto the ground with a sickening thud. 

Trunks started to cry. Vegeta powered up, turned his head away and shot a blast at the near-dead thief. He didn't even wait for the smoke to clear as he tried to calm down Trunks, walking over to his shaking, sobbing wife. 

He sat down beside her, and she moved to hug him. Vegeta put an arm around her, and held Trunks in the other. Then it hit him. He loved these two more than anything else in the universe.


End file.
